This invention relates to a wall bracket for supporting a shelf and particularly to such a wall bracket that has a convex wall mounting plate adapting the wall bracket for mounting to a side wall that intersects a back wall at other than a ninety degree angle.
Wall brackets incorporating a cradle for supporting the side of a shelf are known in the prior art. These wall brackets typically have a mounting or back plate by which the wall bracket is mounted to a side wall, such as the side wall of a closet. The mounting plate is typically flat with the plane of the back plate at right angles to the shelf, and to the back wall of the closet.
While the existing wall brackets work well when the side wall of the closet is at right angles to the back wall, these existing wall brackets are not designed to compensate for variations from such ninety degree angles. However, in contemporary house construction, it is not uncommon for one or both side walls of the closet to intersect the back wall at an angle of other than ninety degrees. Sometimes that angle of intersection is an obtuse angle, such as 135.degree., and sometimes it is an acute angle. The wall bracket of this invention accommodates any of a wide range of variations from obtuse to acute of the angle of intersection between the side wall and the back wall.